Cory Monteith
=Cory Monteith= Cory Allan Monteith[1] (Calgary, 11 de Maio de 1982)[1] é um ator e cantor canadense, mais conhecido por seus papeis como Finn Hudson na série televisiva Glee da FOX e como Charlie Tanner na série Kyle XY da ABC Family. Monteith nasceu em Calgary, Alberta, Canadá, E cresceu em Victoria, Columbia Britânica.[2] Ele tem um irmão mais velho. Seus pais se divorciaram quando ele tinha sete anos, e ele foi criado por sua mãe.[3][4] Antes de se tornar um ator, ele teve vários empregos (Wal-Mart, motorista de táxi, telemarketing, trabalhador da construção civil.[5] Ele iniciou sua carreira atuando em Vancouver, Colúmbia Britânica. Atualmente reside em Los Angeles, Califórnia.http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cory_Monteith&action=edit&section=1 editarVida pessoal Monteith também nunca se formou no ensino médio (High School Helana Monte): ele largou o segundo grau. Monteith disse em uma entrevista as seguintes frases sobre o porque de largar o colégio: "Não era para mim. Eu posso me lembrar desde então sobre a sexta e a sétima série, eu só não entendia o porque eu tinha que aprender o que eu estava aprendendo. Por alguma razão, havia um espírito de rebelião em mim, escola definitivamente não era para mim." Ele revelou também na revista "Rolling Stone" que chegou a ser preso quando adolescente, ele afirmou que não feriu pessoas, mas tem medo de ser demitido e voltar para o Canadá algemado por roubar o som de um carro, também foi preso por pequenos roubos e problemas com bebidas. Atualmente Cory é notável em Glee e participou de um episódio de Sobrenatural na primeira temporada chamado "Wendigo". Em 2007, participou também na série da MTV "Kaya",[6] que foi cancelada 10 episódios depois de exibida, interpretando o personagem Gunnar, o baterista da banda de Danielle Savre. Na série Glee, Cory interpreta Finn Hudson,[5] um jovem de 16 anos, capitão do time de futebol, que entra no clube do coral e por isso vai perdendo sua popularidade.[7][8] Ele também será Owen no filme Monte Carlo,[9] protagonizado por Selena Gomez e Leighton Meester. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cory_Monteith&action=edit&section=2 editarFilmografia http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cory_Monteith&action=edit&section=3 editarFilmes http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cory_Monteith&action=edit&section=4 editarTelevisão Referências #↑''a'' b c d e Cory Monteith: Biography (em inglês). tvguide.com. Página visitada em 9 de Março de 2011. #↑ Derek Jory (May 16, 2011). Cory Monteith – The Canadian Charger. Canucks.nhl.com. Página visitada em May 17, 2011. #↑ http://www.people.com/people/cory_monteith #↑ http://www.parade.com/celebrity/2011/06/cory-monteith.html #↑''a'' b Strachan, Alex (August 28, 2009). Cory Monteith is gleeful about Glee. The Vancouver Sun. Canwest Publishing Inc.. Arquivado do original em January 14, 2010. Página visitada em May 3, 2010. #↑ Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson. Fox. Página visitada em May 3, 2010. inativa #↑ Wagner, Curt (July 29, 2009). Fans gleek out for 'Showmance' episode of 'Glee'. Chicago Now. Página visitada em May 3, 2010. #↑ Svetkey, Benjamin et al. (June 26, 2009). Must List 2009. Entertainment Weekly. Página visitada em October 29, 2010. #↑ Stransky, Tanner (April 9, 2010). 'Glee' star Cory Monteith, 'Melrose' actress Katie Cassidy join the 'Monte Carlo' teen dream team. Entertainment Weekly. Time Warner. Página visitada em May 6, 2010. #↑ Kroll, Justin (November 3, 2009). Cory Monteith. Variety. Reed Elsevier. Página visitada em March 24, 2010. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cory_Monteith&action=edit&section=5 editarLigações externas *Cory Monteith (em inglês) no Internet Movie Database *Cory Monteith (no Twitter) Categoria:Atores